


"Thighs" that's all I can see

by orphan_account



Series: I did this jaydick for fun [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason group to become a handsome man and the suit he was wearing made sure to show that of he was no longer a shy kid .





	"Thighs" that's all I can see

dick wasn't sure how he felt when he saw the new kid with the Robin suti .

he's sure that the kid wasn't really the kind that like to show of his legs that much.

it was clear in the way he will hide behind B when someone stared at him to much .

was still new after all and he likes to stay with B unlike Dick when he first started .

And Dick have a feeling that Bruce is happy about that but he's never sure.

but he got to say it suits him , he got one hell of thighs ..

it's not that he was looking or anything he just said what everyone else was thinking.

Then the kid started wearing leggings and Dick couldn't help staring at it at first he thought he was angry he changed it but with time he noticed something different .

The way he would look at how his thighs would look good in them wasn't the same with time .

Dick's a teenager and the knows that what he's thinking was wrong so he made sure he was always away from the kid far far away to the city next door.

He didn't think much of the way the kid will try to visit him or try to make small talks even if all it did was making Dick angry until Jason was dead.

...

he forgot about the things he had for Jason until he was in front of Jason Todd with a Nightwing costume on.

Jason group to become a handsome man and the suit he was wearing made sure to show that of he was no longer a shy kid .

Dick could swear that Jason was showing of his thighs to dick on purpose.

Or maybe not after all this was a Nightwing suit it always leave little to the imagination.

it was used against him .

So he made sure to stay focused on the anger

....

It was a year after that when Jason said something that made Dick go pale.

"You know that I know you like my thighs , right?"

Dick could tell Jason was drunk if him not wearing his red hood helmet or his mask then not having a gun in his hand was all Dick needs to know something was wrong .

Dick laughed " what are you talking about little wing?"

Jason moved closer" don't you fucking dare play dumb on me Grayson when I was Robin you would stare at them as if they insulted you "

Dick was frozen in his place but Jason kept moving " did you think I wouldn't notice how you look at me you will just turn me on then you would always leave , even after I started wearing leggings to get more attention you.. you would look away."

One of Jason's hands on his hip and the other one on his chest and all Dick want to do is touching .

He whispered in his ear " i know you are a good man too fucking good but can you let go and show my some of the ideas you have I know you got on or two maybe more and I'm open for them all"

That was all Dick needs to crush into Jason kissing him as deep as he can .

Let his hands touch every part of him he can and Jason took all what he gives .

Dick just hope Jason isn't drunk enough to forget everything.


End file.
